Todo es culpa del experimento (Serie Experimentos)
by diyeim
Summary: Loki ha decidido realizar por fin el experimento, claro que tenia que elegir el dia en que los vengadores estaban destruyendo la ciudad. (Lemon parte de la Serie Experimentos)


Todo es culpa del experimento

Por: Diyeim.

Las explosiones se escuchaban en la ciudad muy cerca del apartamento que Darcy y Jane compartían, llevaban horas luchando y destrozando todo a su alrededor, la becaria desde la ventana sopesaba la idea de salir corriendo o esperar el desenlace, Foster estaba en Islandia con el doctor Eric por eso se habían perdido el espectáculo que los vengadores estaban montando en su barrio, de repente sintió un aliento helado en su oreja y unas manos demandantes que rodearon con fuerza su cintura, del susto la muchacha dejo caer su tasa de café.

- Por un demonio Loki no hagas esto.- le espeto la muchacha al ver su reflejo en el vidrio.

- Estabas tan concentrada que no pude evitar destruir tu momento- dijo de manera modulada el dios susurrando provocativamente en su oído mientras entregaba una mirada intensa al vidrio que devolvía de forma clara y fehaciente sus intensiones.

- ¿Loki crees que este es el mejor momento para empezar con esto?.- le dijo mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás y se deleitaba en el frio tacto de sus manos que buscaban desabrochar su camisa

- Bromeas- le susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja- la destrucción me excita y esto te relajara – dijo cogiendo su cabeza con un poco de brusquedad y poniendo sus inquietos labios sobre su boca.

Darcy se dejó llevar por ese beso, no esperaba del dios de la mentira un poema lleno de romanticismo, de hecho no esperaba de ningún hombre algo de romanticismo, ella tenia claro lo que quería, sexo salvaje y sin compromisos, y con él lo tendría, la chica se soltó de su agarre y lo arrastro de la bufanda al sofá, el gabán negro que usaba combinado con aquel fino detalle de coquetería lo hacía terriblemente sexy, "maldito engendro demoníaco", loki sabía bien lo que tenía, una sonrisa de infarto, unos ojos lujuriosos e intensos, una actitud segura y provocadora, no se tenía que esforzar para someterla, en algún momento la estudiante contemplo la posibilidad de estar bajo algún embrujo, esa idea la hizo reír desafiante, si él se atrevía a hechizarla ella haría lo mismo, le daría al dios del engaño un motivo para no olvidarla jamás, porque si de algo Darcy estaba segura era que ese hombre siempre haría que las mujeres cayeran a sus pies hoy estaría ante los suyos.

- Parece que has cambiado de opinión.- comento el hombre.

- Creo que mereces una oportunidad te has portado bien últimamente.

- Segura- los dos sonrieron.

- Supongo que tanto como yo- le respondió con una mirada picara que revelaba algún pecado travieso, a Loki aquella mirada le fascino y quiso utilizar algún hechizo para descubrir el secreto, pero cuando se disponía a pronunciarlo, la becaria se lanzó a sus labios haciéndole desistir inmediatamente, ya tendría tiempo después.

Los labios de Darcy carnosos y suculentos se movían con vida propia reclamando un ritmo insano y obsceno, ¿que clase de pensamientos tendría ella cuando daba de baja sus defensas con tan solo un beso?, ¿que clase de montaje era este en el cual el dios de la mentira se sentía ligeramente perturbado por la pasión que la humana le demostraba con un gesto tan simple y banal, acaso era un montaje? porque de ser así no podría restarle méritos, pero lo que era claro es que no se quedaría atrás, ella le entregaba pasión él haría lo mismo era un maestro fingiendo, en un movimiento la alzo del sillón y se deshizo de su costoso gabán, ella hizo lo propio con el saco de lana de su abuela.

Comenzaron a recorrer sus cuellos como si fuera una lucha, los botones de Loki volaron lejos mientras la camisa de la becaria era hecha añicos.

- Oye eso valió $70 dólares.- le reclamo cuando sintió como desgarraba su ropa

- Mi camisa $3000 pero descuida me los cobrare en especie-

La becaria sonrió ante el comentario y volvió a tomar los labios del dios, quizás ese hombre era un demonio pero negarse a esa boca definitivamente era un pecado, sus manos frías al tacto encendían como nunca la piel de la humana que confirmaba a cada segundo que estaba metida en un experimento fatal. Después de esto tendría que admitir su debilidad por los chicos malos y ella que pensaba que después de estar medio año con la santurrona de Jane Foster podría cambiar su predisposición natural e instintiva de terminar con el chico problema, pero claro no importa que tan absurdo sea, si existe una pequeña posibilidad interdimensional de hallar a un hombre malo en medio de un experimento de astrofísica avanzada con dos nerds en pleno desierto, ella encontraría la manera de atraerlo irremediablemente hacia si, terminar totalmente enamorada y con el villano entre las piernas.

Loki desabrochaba con magistral destreza el sostén de Darcy Lewis mientras reclamaba triunfante los labios de la practicante que ya había dado de baja su camisa y deslizaba sus manos ansiosas sobre el pecho níveo del falso Asgariano. El calor inundaba sus cuerpos con una pasión incontenible e inexplicable, de repente un estruendo a su derecha le advirtió al rey del engaño sobre una lluvia de escombros que se proyectaría directamente hacia ellos, en un movimiento rápido de dios de la mentira uso su cuerpo como escudo para proteger el de Darcy de los fragmentos de la edificación que golpearon severamente la espalda del pequeño gigante de hielo.

Loki se separó un poco de la mujer y al cerciorarse que estaba bien se puso en pie y camino al medio de la habitación, justo entre el engendro monstruoso que Hulk había arrojado contra la ventana y el agujero de la pared donde podía ver a los Vengadores dispuestos a seguir peleando con aquella bestia. El señor de Asgard miro a los defensores de la tierra con rabia y desprecio mientras hacía aparecer sobre si su armadura y su cetro, para luego lanzar un poderoso rayo contra la bestia que de inmediato se convirtió en polvo.

- ¡ESTE ES EL TRABAJO DEL HÉROE NO DEL VILLANO! - grito Loki en un tono tal que hasta Hulk se tensó de miedo y a continuación les dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia Darcy que había cubierto su pecho como podía y le veía impávida desde el suelo.

- Esto no cambia el curso del experimento- afirmo el dios con furia y decisión en su mirada.

- Pero si altera algunos factores- dice la mujer que excitada se lanza sobre el hombre y le entrega un beso más apasionado que los demas- me excita que actúes como el chico bueno.- le susurro demandante sobre sus labios cuando el oxígeno fue necesario, el Asgariano sonrió porfiado y levanto a la dama cubriéndola con su capa, ante la atenta mirada de los vengadores.

- Seguiremos esto en un lugar más tranquilo- le susurró al oído antes de gritar el nombre del guardián del bifros y que se abriera ante ellos el puente hacia Asgard desapareciendo después de un destello.

Los vengadores se fueron reuniendo perplejos sin dejar de mirar lo que se supondría era el cadáver de la bestia.

- Déjenme aclarar algo,- dijo el capitán América señalando la habitación vacía.- Loki derroto de un golpe al sujeto con el cual nosotros llevamos cinco horas peleando.

- Loki Aplastar- responde Hulk mirando el mismo agujero y haciendo con sus manos la explicación gráfica del hecho.

- Esa cosa le patio el trasero al dios del trueno, al chico con problema de la ira, al hombre de acero y al experimento de la armada, y Loki de un golpe lo hizo añicos, tengo que sentarme para procesar esto- dijo Clint sentándose en el suelo.

- Eso lo puedo entender fácilmente, el ególatra ese es un hechicero con el conocimiento de un mundo mágico, tiene un arma sagrada súper poderosa como la de Thor y además pertenece a la especie con la que asustaban a los Asgarianos cuando niños; el hecho de que no nos hubiese derrotado antes podría tener muchas explicaciones, uno: nos subestimo, dos: no conocía los alcances de su propio poder, tres: solo nos utilizó para conseguir algo más grande como… el trono de Asgard, cuatro: no lo habíamos enojado lo suficiente.- concluyo el doctor Bruce Banner que había recuperado su forma humana y sujetaba lo que le quedaba de pantalones.

- Yo opto por la ultima, aunque doy mi vida por la tercera, el punto aquí es que yo también me cabrearía demasiado si alguien me interrumpe cuando estoy a punto de coronar a mi chica- dijo Tony Stark con el casco en la mano.

- Tony Stark más respeto estás hablando de la dama Darcy.- exigió Thor con galantería.

- A mí me pareció que a tu dama no le importa mucho lo que pensemos de ella, para ser sincero lo único que le importaba era callarle la boca a Loki, y creo hablar por todos al afirmar que si no desnudo a tu hermano ahí mismo, fue porque seguramente no tenía las instrucciones para quitarle la armadura.- Thor lo miro con seriedad aceptando muy a su pesar la hipótesis.

- Todo es culpa del Experimento.- concluyo mirando al igual que todos el agujero


End file.
